


In the Blood

by sdjlebow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow
Summary: A confrontation with Kasius reveals some shocking truths about Fitz and Simmons' connection to Deke





	In the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed how no one has written a story about this theory, so I thought that I'd kickstart it. Also, I may go back and lengthen the story. I'm just simplifying it because I have other things to focus on that I don't have the time.

They had been captured. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Agents of Shield had been captured by Kasius, aa member of the Kree and the leader of the Lighthouse had captured them after trying to rescue Kasius's slaves. However, they were not alone. Deke, a resident of the Lighthouse had helped them and had been brought forth to Kasius alongside them, his bodyguard Sinara by his side. Kasius had begun speaking, taunting them over their failure.

"So this is what the agents of the prophecy have been reduced to? Captured, helpless, and pathetic." Kasius said callously then turned to Deke.

"And you Deke Shaw, willingly going along with them. Ready to die. Just like your parents. I guess the blood of a Shield agent runs through your veins after all." Kasius said.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Deke said frustrated and confused.

"I suppose your father didn't trust you with your family's secret. Owen always was the secretive type. Not like it did him any good in the end. Nor will it do you or your grandparents any good either."

"My grandparents? What do they have to do with this?" Deke asked, not even sure how they were relevant. 

"Well, they're right here beside you." Kasius nodded to Fitz and Simmons, both of whom now had shocked expressions on their faces.

"That's not even the best part. The prophecy also foretold of your destiny with them, or should I say with Mr. Fitz here."

Now Fitz looked confused. "What? Robin never said anything about that."

"She probably didn't have the time. Not that it matters." Kasius nodded towards Sinara. 

"You can take them away, Sinara."


End file.
